


A Halloween To Remember

by Kendall



Series: You and I Were Meant To be [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack spends their first Halloween together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Not really loving how this turned out but oh well here it is. I do not own Teen Wolf. This was going to be published in October but life got in the way. Thanks to AvaKay my beta.

We were all gathered outside my house waiting for Derek to show up so we could all go trick-or-treating. Stiles and I had gone together every year for as long as either of us could remember and this year we had the rest of the pack coming along as well. Isaac and Allison were dressed as Tarzan and Jane; Lydia chose Wonder Woman and Aiden, Superman; Danny and Ethan decided to be Captain Kirk and Spock; Stiles was Ash Ketchum and I was going as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. When I told the others about mine and Stiles Halloween tradition I had expected them to laugh. Instead, they had all asked to come along with us this year. 

“Can’t we just leave without him?” Stiles whined.

“Stiles, we are not going trick-or-treating without my boyfriend.” Since everyone else had been up to joining us I had decided to ask Derek as well. Although he was hesitant to go, since he claimed twenty-two year old men did not trick-or-treat, he eventually agreed to go after four days of me pestering him non-stop.

“Scott, we can’t wait all night and you know how excited Aiden and I are to get out there,” Ethan whined. 

“I know.” The night I told the others about our annual trick-or-treating, Aiden and Ethan came up to me after the others had left and told me how they had never gotten to go trick-or-treating and that they were both looking forward to experiencing it for the first time.

“I say we just leave him behind. Besides, bringing Mister Creepy Ass with us might cause people to just slam the door in our faces. I mean, his face is the scariest mask of all,” Stiles deadpanned.

Before I could respond to Stiles’ lame attempt at a joke, another voice beat me to it. 

“Keep talking, Stilinski, and I’ll shove a lamp up your ass,” Derek said from beside us. None of us had even heard him pull up.

“Now, now, Grouch, what has your counselor told you about making threats?” Stiles mocked. 

“Stiles, what has my mom told you about teasing Derek?” He knew all about my mom’s conditions for Derek to be allowed to date me since Isaac can’t keep a secret to save his life and he took every chance he could to tease Derek and push his buttons.

Stiles sighed. “Not to or she wouldn’t give me any of her amazing cookies for a month.” 

My mom’s homemade cookies had always been a weakness for Stiles and once I told her how he eggs Derek on, she immediately started threating to withhold his cookie privileges.

“As fun as all this back and forth bickering is, can we please get a move on?” Lydia said as she impatiently tapped her boot on the sidewalk.

“Derek, get out of the car and let’s go,” Isaac said.

“I’d rather not.” Derek replied.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because I changed my mind about my costume.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Allison answered.

“No, at least two of you assholes will laugh at me.” Derek’s eyes were focused on Isaac and Stiles.

“Derek, no one will laugh at you,” I smiled.

“Fine,” Derek mumbled, getting out of his Camaro. He wasn’t even on the sidewalk for a minute before Stiles busted out laughing. His laughter was soon followed by Isaac’s and Aiden’s.

“Dude, are-are you freaking Peter Pan,” Stiles said between his laughs, looking Derek up and down.

“I am. He was my favorite character as a kid,” Derek growled, which shut the three hyena’s up instantly.

“I think he looks hot,” Lydia said, adding a whistle to drive the point home. I had to agree with her Derek was dressed just like Peter Pan from the 2003 live action movie and that meant quite a bit of his skin was shown.

“Scott, really?” Danny groaned.

“What?” I asked, having no clue what he was on about.

“Seems like Lydia isn’t the only one liking Derek’s costume,” Danny answered. 

I looked down at his gesturing and apparently another part of me also seemed to agree with Lydia’s statement.

“Dude, yuck,” Stiles fake gagged.

“I can’t help it,” I blushed. I never should have worn spandex.

“Thank you Lydia,” Derek smiled. “You too, Scott.” Derek winked at me.

“Did Derek just say thank you?” Isaac questioned.

“He does have manners you know,” I sighed, “Jesus it’s like you and Stiles think he is a caveman or something.”

“Neanderthal, actually,” Stiles corrected.

“You know I’m right here, right?” Derek asked, raising his right eyebrow.

“You know I don’t care, right?” Stiles retorted.

“Oh my god, can you two just shut up all ready so we can go? I want my damn candy!” Danny exclaimed, causing all focus to shift towards him.

“Dang, Ethan, you got a feisty one,” Allison chuckled.

“I know,” Ethan smiled, pulling Danny closer towards him. 

“Ugh are all of you going to be like this all night?” Stiles groaned.

“Hey not our fault you’re the only single one here Stiles.” Aiden said taking Lydia’s hand into his own.

“Assholes, all of you,” Stiles cried in mock outrage, as we gathered our bags and headed out.  
~  
“Who the hell gives carrots out on Halloween?” Ethan cried in outrage.

“Forty-five year old women who run a vegetable stand,” Danny answered. 

“She does this every year and Stiles usually pranks her in revenge,” I added.

“Well, it’s in the name trick-or-treat; if she doesn’t want to give treats than she is asking for a trick,” Stiles huffed, “By the way Ethan, Aiden, nice touch pissing on her prized rose bushes,” Stiles added giving the twins a thumbs up.

“Thanks, Stiles,” Aiden and Ethan said in unison, a smirk on both their faces.

“Lydia, we need new friends,” Allison said, but her smile gave away that she was only joking.

“You love us too much to find new ones,” Isaac responded before kissing her forehead. It took me time but I had to admit the two of them were good together.

“Yeah, maybe.” Lydia said.  
~  
“That was so much fun,” Derek said once we had dropped the twins off at their apartment. They had been the last members of the pack we needed to get home and now it was just the two of us.

“You really had a good time?” I asked, as we pulled out of the driveway.

“I did. I haven’t done anything like that since the Halloween before the fire. It was nice. Thanks for including me, Scott,” he answered, his eyes not leaving the road.

“No problem! You’re my boyfriend and part of this pack so it’s not like I was going to leave you out of the fun,” I said, kissing his cheek.

“The twins seemed to have fun as well,” Derek said.

“Yeah, they were like two big, old six years olds.” I laughed at how they acted every time they got new candy in their bags and their expressions when Ms. Miller gave them each a carrot was priceless.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t object to them peeing on that woman’s rose bushes.”

“Well, who thinks it’s ok to give out vegetables on Halloween?” I shrugged.

“True,” Derek chuckled.

“You know, I’m proud of you.” 

“For what?”

“Because, Derek, you have started handling your emotions better. I mean you only threatened Stiles three times tonight.”

“He kept provoking me,” Derek pouted.

“I know. But trust me, you two will eventually get along.”

“Why are you always so optimistic?”

“Because, if you ever only focus on the bad, then you will miss all the good.”

“How did I get so lucky to have you?” Derek asked.

“I like to think we are both the lucky ones,” I replied.

“I swear you are so cheesy.” 

“I might be, but you love me anyway.” 

“That I do.”  
~  
“So did you have fun tonight?” Mom asked once I entered the kitchen.

“I did. So did the rest of the pack.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Mom smiled. “So how many times did Stiles and Derek go at it?”

“Only a few times. They’re both getting better at being around each other.” 

“So, you think they’ll ever make it to being friends?” Mom asked, taking a seat across from me at the kitchen table.

“I honestly do.”  
~  
“Hello?” I asked into my phone.

“Just letting you know I got home since I know how you worry,” Derek’s voice echoed over the line.

“Thanks.”

“Did I wake you?” 

“No, I was just thinking about tonight.”

“What about it?”

“It was the best trick-or-treating I’ve ever done and I know he won’t admit it but I know Stiles feels the same way.” Tonight being out with all of my friends was an experience I’d never forget.

“Stiles is just a pain in the ass.” 

I chuckled. “Night, babe.”

“Night, Scott, see you tomorrow.”


End file.
